Sakura, the beginning of a kunoichi
by MayuraKarin
Summary: Tired of her life she flees from the village with Itachi to become strong. By hazards of fate returns to Konoha finishing in team seven. A boy without family, a boy hated by the village, a girl hated by her family and a teacher who has lost everything; A team destined to the problems.
1. Foreword

_Sakura the beginning of a kunoichi _

**Foreword**

Sometimes fate can be heartless.

There are those who are born with wealth, some with poverty, some are born to be powerful while others have to sweat and bleed to overcome and have a better future. Each person comes to this world with its destiny already written, to have something to fulfill, some message to deliver, to complete something not finished. One is not here by accident, there is always a hidden motive behind.

My father and my father's mother taught me what our ancestors taught: life, death and the delicate thread of destiny that guides people to the end. I always cursed, hated and repudiated fate.

My family is cursed. I always thought about it and will continue thinking until my last breath. A cruel destiny intertwined with our blood, a destiny even worse than death, a destiny with a road full of thorns and dangerous tests that can lead to madness even the most sane person. Some relatives and I fled, believing in vain that in one way or another we could escape the curse.

How naive we were.

For a while we live in ignorance and darkness, we mix with ordinary people to go unnoticed. At that time I got pregnant, I didn't want my children and the children of my children to carry the same things I did, so I decided to put an end to the family tradition. When I thought that we could finally free our destiny and have a peaceful life, my family ended up falling into the hands of death due to a terrible illness leaving me alone with my husband, son and sister-in-law, my husband and I taught them the softest family traditions hiding the dirtiest secrets.

Once again fate exploded in my face when I had my grandson, again I witnessed the cruel destiny that seeks the way to show the inevitable path that one must take. That night when my second granddaughter was born, I cried without stopping until dawn. This time the gods make fun of me for wanting to overcome the cursed destiny of the Haruno.

I resigned myself to the future. The only thing I'm sure of is that we cross the thin line between blooming as a great power or perishing until destruction.

Life is cruel so much you let it be so.

No, I wasn't going to give up.

Suddenly I came to the realization that I was doing everything wrong, I was just turning a blind eye to put reality aside. As I held my granddaught er in my arms, the small, fragile creature concluded that although I was as damned as the other Haruno, I could do something to change destiny. Destiny is not forged in stone.

What I never expected and nobody else did was Kurama's attack.

The day had started well, my son and his wife decided to leave so I asked them to leave my granddaughter to take care of her. When she was seven months old, she would crawl around the house if one gets distracted. I did not take care of her alone, the spirits always help me. I was amazed and worried about the great affinity of Sakura to see spirits, next to her were Luck and Mother nature playing. It was already getting dark so I decided to go into the house for lunch.

It was only a second, a second that I neglected. When I returned everything was silent, Luck and Nature were no longer there. Fear seized me, I ran to Sakura until I found her lying in the courtyard of the house with a dark shadow undulating without dark form hovering over her. I ran and scared the creature.

They found her.

Once the shadows were gone I leaned toward Sakura, her eyelids closed and her breathing rough. Suddenly, a spiral of black chakra began to come out of her chest. In that moment I knew, I couldn't let the inevitable happen now. Just at that moment that I took her in my arms, Kurama escaped from her container, I did not know if it could be a bad omen or call it an opportunity. I decided it was an escape.

Konoha was on fire, chaos and the smell of death lurked in the crowded streets of frightened people seeking refuge. Ninjas and civilians ran with blood and wounds piercing their bodies. Thanks to the confusion and fear that everyone had, they did not even notice me carrying a small bundle in their hands towards the opposite direction of the shelters …

We ran to the outskirts of the village, even at that distance the roar of Kurama was heard as if he were one step behind us. From the center of Konoha, the great fox rose fiercely, moving its nine tails as if they were tongues of fire. I was hoping someone would do something to stop him, meanwhile, I expected to stop my granddaughter. Sakura's chakra began to thicken more and more to the point where my arms began to burn under her touch.

I had to hurry or instead of dying by Kurama's clutches it will be Sakura's.

Once inside the forest I came to a small clearing where I could manage safely and seal the power of Sakura for several years. I bit my finger and invoked the ancestral call of the family: dragons. Beneath the smoke bomb appeared a small red dragon with yellow eyes named Ryuu.

"Take good care of her, Ryu," I said and the dragon nodded, exhaling smoke through his nose.

With my blood I made a stamp on the lawn, in the middle of it I put Sakura who was still unconscious, so I made a couple of stamps with my hand and a trail of light covered all the seal and Sakura. Suddenly, black shadows shot out of the grass directly at me in an attempt to attack me and avoid completing the seal I placed on Sakura's chest. Ryu appeared and began attacking them by throwing fireballs to drive them away.

The ritual was about to end so a shadow with a desperate movement went straight to Sakura, seeing this I interjected receiving the blow in the stomach. Just then the black chakra disappeared and ended sealed in his heart, with that the shadows disappeared.

Here on the floor I sighed with relief, without strength and on the verge of death I could not help but smile strongly when I saw my little speck of pink hair sleeping as if the world were nothing more than a breeze of fresh air. She is alive and safe. Gathering the few strengths left to me, I dragged myself leaving a path of blood behind until I reached my beloved granddaughter.

Destiny is cruel, but, choice determines destiny, and my destiny here in life was to give Sakura time to decide the future.

"Protect Sakura" I repeated to Ryu before coughing up blood. I'm dying.

I looked up to see the clan call. Just looking at us we understand, with me once dead, what was once the clan will no longer be. The clan is cursed, Sakura is cursed. But I gave him a chance to choose between light and dark, and with that happiness overwhelms me thinking that I finally did something right. My family would take good care of Sakura and maybe her path with thorns to know the truth of the Haruno will not be so stormy because of our fault, although ignorance will be her best ally until she is mature enough to discover the truth.

Just maybe I should not hide the past and the meaning of being a Haruno, maybe if I had not been so cowardly, things will be different for Sakura and the clan, maybe it will lead Sakura on the right track instead of perdition. Because not being there for her is the greatest repentance I leave on this earth.

Now, everything falls on your hands.

"Be strong Sakura" I said seeing her face calm before looking at the sky that was painted reddish by the fire.


	2. Itachi Uchiha

**Hello everyone! First of all I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading the story. I am the author of "mother know best" as I said, I do not know much English but I do my best and I support translators. I know, sometimes they are horrible, so if someone knows Spanish and English or pure English that I want to help me correct I would be delighted!**

_Sakura the beginning of a kunoichi _

**Itachi Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The moon loomed over the streets of Konoha; Tonight was different than any other night that there had been, not It was a night like any, where the stars gleam with glare by the moon as if they were silver drops of shiny metals, not The moon did not show itself with splendor as its out the most beautiful thing in all life, no, nor the breeze blew warm and refreshing with its melodious sound of whispering voices that even believed it spoke to the trees when it collided with them No...  
The stars shone like armor of a warrior unpolished for years, the breeze was not warm or refreshing, but so cold that it was up to the bones, and the moon, oh the moon was hiding from sadness that night among the clouds as if not I'd like to keep seeing what was happening down on earth.

As if the sky itself were the only one present before a great secret that it will not be able to count.

The streets were deserted, the vast majority were in their houses sheltered from the cold night. Everything seemed relatively quiet. In the gloom a little girl appears with her cheeks moistened with so many tears that she had shed; No she was over eight years old, her hair was of a strange pink color that is not seen in every day and her eyes, she had surprising eyes jade color that if it were not for the sadness and pain that they expressed would be splendid. The question of all this was to find a girl alone outside her house late at night and more still full of scratches, scratches and bruises, poor girl.

"Dad" she said, in a muffled whisper. She could hardly be heard, in his tone of voice it dominated pain and resentment of only uttering that name, saying that name feels how all his being shudder.  
The pink-haired girl walked, distilling an absent aura, and aimlessly walking, she was allowed to take her to her feet.  
She was lost and without desire to return to what she called her home. No, that wasn't her home. Her world was collapsing and the same thing just wanted to be alone.  
No longer cared, there in the darkness had surrendered to what happened. Let it be what everyone else wants.  
Hungry and with the cold biting her skin she took small steps in the darkness. Looking at the floor ended up hitting someone. For being respectful she looks at him for forgiveness, her surprise was that when she saw the person in front of her. It froze for a few seconds Looking at the boy maybe some 13 or 14 years with black hair like the crow, had a whitish skin and a hypnotic red eyes Crimson with black betas within it. It was not his eyes nor his cold gaze which which took away his breath but his very presence, could smell death and danger to get rid of his being while in his clothes and a sword he wore in his hand was painted with blood. Any sane person would flee or at least scream, however she would not...  
Ruby and Emerald found themselves a long time. The little girl with pink hair examined her face with curiosity, resignation and to a certain degree. In spite of the imminent danger in front of her I did not feel that it was someone dangerous, rather... As if he suffered.  
"Do you want to hit me too?" she says, the little one with affliction marked on his little face, without failing to shed tears as if it were a stream.  
The stoic boy in front of her thanks to his years of experience hid his surprise since he was not expected at such high hours of the night to people around him and much less to a girl with curious hair; He could have passed it from a drunk. But a girl?  
Hurt? Why would he hurt her?, yes, he was but he had no reason to kill her even if the blood on his clothes proves at her carefully caught scratches and bruises that floreaban jumping on her white skin.  
"Then he wants to mock my enormous forehead" said the girl, as if it were a fact, turned her face aside with disdain, personally she was already annoyed with everything and everyone. I didn't want anything anymore, I just wanted everything to stop and Disappear forever! If they didn't bother her for her huge forehead it was to beat her and abuse her. "No... why would I bother someone I don't know?" He said after being so long in silence.  
The little girl turned her head as fast as lightning that seemed to break. She was stunned, breathless and for a moment her mind stopped. With her eyes open as much as she could and her mouth open with that of a fish retained his spite of the darkness she could see a little ray of light in her heart tormented with so much sadness to see him. Even the tears that seemed to have ended have ceased!

In the Hokage's house the entrance door was touched several times. Hiruzen who was resting after a long day of work, was in his favorite armchair in the room quietly reading a book accompanied by his beloved pipe. Grunting rose from his comfortable place to open the door. He let him see his annoyance to whoever was at the door interrupting his deserved rest.  
The job is work was repeated many times and I knew that if at this time he was called was for a considerable reason, although that means more paperwork tomorrow, as if I did not have enough.  
"Hokage-sama! "He shouts the jounin with agitation, breathing raggedly to run so fast." That was not a good sign. We have a problem. The Uchiha clan has been assassinated! His eyes are turning and his body is tense."  
"Explain now" The dream that began to travel in his body at the moment he read was vanished by injecting currents of adrenaline into his bloodstream, things were very serious.  
"The Uchiha clan has been attacked at night, it is suspected that the culprit is the same Itachi Uchiha son of Fugaku — Sama, the clan leader, we have found a single unconscious survivor, the younger brother Sasuke Uchiha"Said the Jounin, professionally composing his posture by speaking in spite of his agitated breathing. This is definitely serious.  
"Informs Kakashi to leave his post to watch Naruto and go in search of Itachi Uchiha, he will be the leader of the team that forms, tell him that as soon as he returns from the mission that inspects the state of the Little Uchiha" said Sarutobi to the ninja, is immediately seated and in a two by three disappeared leaving the Hokage alone with a sad look giving a little sigh "So you've left your brother alive, eh Itachi...I'll respect your opinion, I just hope it's for the best" With a slow pace and a heavy load on his shoulders that will lead to his death he crawled to his room to get ready, one more night without sleep and with a great job to do. He was definitely old enough to be a Hokage.

Itachi's eyes shone with interest as he looked closely at the pink-haired girl in front of him. He looked much calmer than before, it was as if his insignificant words were seemed a slight cloak of an ointment in a wound.  
"It is dangerous to be here at night, go to your house," said Itachi, trying to do a good deed, could not leave the girl alone and less on a night like this that at any time would become agitated.  
Once again, on the inside he was surprised to see his reaction, of all the reactions, this was the least expected: fear, the tears came back to sprout from her eyes without stopping and very soon began to tremble.

"No!... I don't want to go to that place!" Said the little girl, trembling hugging her body stiffly. A myriad of thoughts eat pottery to draw in his mind to avoid getting home. Only one went out to others "take me with you!"

The girl had noticed that in Itachi's shoulder he was hanging a sack with his belongings, that could only mean that he was leaving. In a desperate impulse he clung to the boy's leg and wept bitterly for a yes for an answer.

"Take Me with you" Itachi's eyes betrayed him by opening himself slightly from surprise to see the face of despair and yearning to leave behind all that makes him suffer. She clung as if her life depended on him,As if moving away would end up falling into an abyss with no return. His thoughts were interrupted by feeling the agitation in the distance, people began to realize and at any time the Anbu They'll get into action, I couldn't waste any more time with the girl. Without thinking it and quickly knocks it out and load it on his shoulder like dead weight and with great speed and agility crosses the streets and walls that delimit Konoha Deep into the vast forest that protects it. It would take her away from the village to a place where they can be quiet... For a while.

In a small but spacious room was Itachi Uchiha looking through a small window, was folded arms and a blank look. It was not long before the girl who had left, lying in bed, woke up from her lethargy.  
Leaving her alone was no longer an option, they were no longer in the village to leave her in a safe place, returning was a suicide after what she did. In his mind the words that the little girl said before she fainted were not did they treat her at home?, maybe then I'll find out. What I could not understand is how that girl was not afraid to see everything bloody?  
He had at his side a little girl of whom he knew practically nothing; Name, whether it was a clan or not, nothing, could only estimate her age. Now not only would they seek him for murder and near extinction of one of the most prominent clans of Konoha, But also for kidnapping, one more thing to add to your just begun criminal career!  
His thoughts were interrupted as soon as he saw the little girl move slowly. He stopped his place to go to where the girl was standing on the side of the bedside where he could clearly see the girl, to recognize him in the strange room.  
He wait patiently until she get to be in his five senses.

"Where am I?" It was the first thing she said, her voice had come out like a squawk. She opened and closed her eyes again and again, gradually became accustomed to the light and sat in the big bed until noticing the presence of the boy beside her.  
At first it was crispy, but by recognising it it relaxed notably by raising the eyebrows to Itachi. "

Tell me, why do you want to come with me? You don't even know me "Said Itachi looking at the jade-colored eye girl. Even though he had an immutable white face on the inside, he was girl was very interesting and volatile in terms of feelings, yesterday in such a short time had reacted in so many ways in such a short time, between rage, sadness, hatred, hope, it was much that a little girl of her age suffer things like girl looked at the sheets that covered her as if it were the most interesting thing she found, however, her eyes expressed pain and tears were in danger of wanting to go out again as she had done yesterday, no, she should not, she did not want to give that luxury, not After this kind man came and saved her.  
—I don't want to go to my house, my father hates me, every time he can hit me, just look for excuses to do it, my mother never does anything for me, just stares at him or mocks me and Always please my dad in what he wants, they have never cared for me even if I am sick... Everyone always mocks me and beats me... "The voice began to wane "I want to be strong, I want not to be trampled by people like them…"  
Once again he was impressed, so small, so fragile, but she carried a great hatred within her, at the bottom of his mind a voice told him that he should take the girl and make her happy before she enters a dark pit.  
In a way I could understand what she was saying, but neither he nor Sasuke had been treated like that and they had their kind mother. He had to experience a happy childhood, not this road full of glasses that he walked.  
He could clearly see that she is a being of the light unlike the one who moves in the dark, and the most regrettable thing is to see such a pure beings as he could see in her being swept into the world of shadows.  
He looked out of the window giving a long sigh and then returned to see those wonderful green eyes that in those moments showed fear, sadness and determination at the same time, a very peculiar combination.  
"Come with me" said Itachi in a neutral voice. The girl's eyes thundered with emotion and drew a big smile on her face, making Itachi happy, definitely a smile was better than sadness in her.  
On the other hand now she knew that he despite the state of his clothes and his stoic face of apparent indifference, was her knight who came to save her from this horrible nightmare, knew that no matter what the appearance of one, no matter how dangerous someone might emanate ,The Knights of fairy tales can appear in the most peculiar presentations.  
"Thank you…  
"Itachi, I'm Itachi Uchiha "he said giving her a little smile for the first time in all this long time.  
"I am Sakura Haruno, Itachi-NII " he stood on the bed pouncing to Itachi's neck, giving him a strong hug momentarily until his embrace is still smiling.  
Inside her heart obfuscated with sorrow and blackness a little ray of Light was born in him. Perhaps the gentleman was nothing more than a little girl of peculiar pink hair.  
Now they were both going to be partners or a family as apparently Sakura wanted. It would only be a matter of teaching him some things for the leader to consider having with them.


End file.
